


First Night on the Job

by ASSA55IN



Category: Still2Gether, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, what happened after s2g ep 1 1/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSA55IN/pseuds/ASSA55IN
Summary: “Should a secretary start working tonight?”Sarawat pauses, then looks to be contemplating the question.Tilting his head, he replies, “You can start right now."Fuck yes.In which Tine works his first night on the job. Just PWP.
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 445





	First Night on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely no excuse ajdfhaljfdal but yeah anyways this is my brain's smutty attempt at filling in the rudely cut details of their first night as secretary and boss <3 non betaed sorry for mistakes

“It’s hard to say no to her.”

Tine had been nervously anticipating Sarawat’s reply. Given he’d just revealed that P’Fang had cornered him with the huge responsibility of becoming the cheerleading club’s president, he had been inclined to think about it carefully, although he really didn’t want to take the offer given to him.

He watches the man nod, expression a little disappointed by his confession. Guiltily, he reaches out a hand and tugs on the hem of Sarawat’s shirt.

“Hey,” he sweetens his tone slightly. “But I want to work with you.”

That gets him a hint of a smile from the other man. Although he knows Sarawat understands his current predicament, he can’t help but feel guilty for making the man pull a disappointed expression.

Sarawat smirks and nods, quickly tossing the pillow he’d just dressed onto the bed. “That’s okay. I understand.”

And Tine knows he does. He beams at this, before he quickly looks down, a little bashful _._ He fidgets with the hem of his own shirt.

He starts feeling _shy_. It’s quiet, and it’s just the two of them now, Tine and Sarawat _baring_ themselves to one another once they’d gotten this little worry out of the way.

Sarawat tilts his head to the side as he stares at Tine, then looks away briefly, contemplative. Tine’s ears have started to turn pink, and well, more than anything, he’s feeling _expectant._

He sighs, then makes his move.

Tine doesn’t expect to be pushed down so suddenly. His eyes widen as he bounces slightly on the bed, letting out a somewhat breathless, “Hey!”

And then Sarawat’s arms are enclosing him, trapping him in place as the man basically crawls over him to feel the pillows. His heart beats quickly, excitement starting to make itself known.

“What are you doing now?” he huffs out. It’s kind of stupid for him to ask; they’ve played this game of seduction at least a hundred times already by now-- he doesn’t know why he even bothers questioning him when he already knows the answer. Maybe it’s just out of habit, or tradition--basically it’s become a Sarawatine culture of sorts.

The atmosphere starts growing heavy as Sarawat does the same, pretending not to know that he’s hovering over Tine predatorily-- a courtship dance he’s learned to master ever since the first time Tine had come over to his dorm.

“Testing the sheets,” he says playfully. Tine tries his hardest to suppress a smile.

 _More like, testing the waters._ It’s ridiculous how this little inside joke holds so much memory and meaning, and Sarawat can’t believe how childishly _whipped_ he’s acting, trapping Tine like this.

“Soft, as _always_.”

“Testing the sheets? I’ll go,” Tine speaks up and tries to get up, feigning ignorance of the growing tent on Sarawat’s crotch.

“No,” Sarawat says, and the command in his voice causes Tine to still. He looks up at his breathtakingly gorgeous boyfriend, and inwardly sighs dreamily. After so much time spent together, he still finds himself irresistibly charmed by the man’s ethereal appearance.

“Let’s do this,” Sarawat suggests, staring down at Tine’s lips before he stares into his eyes.

“I’ll help you make the decision.”

Tine sighs, but lets Sarawat continue, seeing a cheeky smile form on his perfect lips.

“Will you choose 1 or 2?”

 _Ridiculous_. _He’s so corny._

He lets out a scoff, although it doesn’t do much to deter the man because he’s got a giddy smile of his own dancing at the corner of his lips.

“If I choose 1, I’ll be your secretary,” he starts, to which Sarawat nods in reply, still staring down at him intently, those warm, brown eyes boring holes onto his face. “If I choose 2, your secretary is me.”

The man above him nods again, a smug smile on his face. “Whatever I choose, I end up being your secretary!” he laments and watches Sarawat’s smile grow wider, and Tine thinks he looks beautiful like this, his hair falling down to his eyes, expression full of happines and giddiness, with the warm, glow of the yellowed nightshade making him look _soft_ and emphasising the boyish, childlike excitement present on his face.

“Clever,” he says, voice lowering as he caresses the side of Tine’s head. “Little buffalo.”

Tine _gulps,_ mouth suddenly dry as he looks up at the man who holds so much meaning to him.

“What a cheater,” he blurts out, to which the other man chuckles.

“So? Yes or no?”

“Fine, it’s a yes,” Tine replies, and Sarawat grins widely.

Tine feels butterflies in his stomach, charmed by how Sarawat looks considerably _brighter_ than when they’d started this conversation, and he bites his lip, coquettishly looking up at the man, then adds:

“Should a secretary start working tonight?”

Sarawat pauses, then looks to be contemplating the question. Tilting his head, he replies, “You can start right now.”

_Fuck yes._

_Shit,_ he’s getting warm now. He feels a flush slowly make it’s way over to his cheeks as his boyfriend stares him down hungrily, and then without warning, Sarawat attacks.

He leans down to press a harsh smooch against the side of Tine’s neck, and he lets out a soft giggle, bringing his hands up to Sarawat’s sides. He sighs as he feels the warmth and wetness of Sarawat’s soft, teasing little pecks, littering all over the junction between his neck and shoulder.

He presses his hips down, erection making itself known and poking against Tine’s groin. He lets out a yelp of surprise, and laughs as Sarawat’s large hand starts palming against his chest, squeezing it before he moves away.

Sarawat removes his shirt, and Tine feels the breath being knocked out of him as he stares in awe at his boyfriend’s body. He doesn’t know how or why, given that they’ve been together the past year, but Sarawat’s gotten _bigger_ , his back is broader and the arms that he uses to crawl up beneath Tine’s shirt is thicker--more muscular.

Tine moans when the man grazes the pad of his finger along Tine’s nipple, rubbing circles along the areola teasingly while he hungrily starts mouthing at Tine’s collarbone. He’s grinding his hips against Tine’s slowly growing erection, and shit, the teasing harshness of the fabric rubbing along their cocks has Tine panting with anticipation.

“Off. Off,” Sarawat growls lowly as he lifts Tine’s shirt, pressing kisses against the soft skin of his chest, lips exploring. Tine obeys quickly, excited and warm and already feeling the ache of release building up behind his navel.

“So impatient,” he laughs, before it ultimately turns into a squeak when Sarawat latches onto one of his nipples and _sucks_ , lapping up at the little bud hungrily. He flattens his tongue, laving it full of saliva, and Tine’s stomach hollows involutary, gasping as the sensation of the warm, wet heat engulfing his nipple as Sarawat squeezes the other has his dick jumping against his boxers.

Shit, he never knew his nipples could become an erogenous zone; he had barely felt anything from stimuli at first-- but leave it to Sarawat to make erogenous zones out of places he’d never known would bring him mind-blowing pleasure.

“Ah!” he yells when Sarawat’s hand trails down to grasp his clothed cock, rubbing it back and forth teasingly agains the fabric before he hooks a finger and lowers his underwear, whistling as he takes in how _wet_ Tine already is. For him.

The thought has him lowering his own boxers, and he should be embarrassed with the way his dick jumps out so excitedly, already so heavy and _aching_ to be buried deep inside Tine, but he finds that he isn’t, not when Tine stares at it so appreciatively with lust to rival his own.

Seems like Sarawat’s not the only one who’s impatient.

Tine sits up and stares up at Sarawat coyly, pumping his hardened dick softly, “What would you like this secretary to do, sir?”

Sarawat, surprised by the shift in Tine’s demeanour, pauses. A grin makes its way to his lips, and tilts his head to the side. “Well, I’d leave it up to the secretary to decide.”

“Really? You won’t order me around?”

“My secretary can do as he pleases. I’m a good boss.”

At that, Tine laughs, amused. He reaches to take Sarawat’s erection into his hand, and crawls over, lying down on his front as Sarawat sits down, hands gripping the sheets as he leans back.

“Good enough to receive a blowjob?”

“If you’re looking for a pay raise, I’m not giving it,” he jokes, but it poorly conceals the dark lust in his tone.

“Whoever said anything about a pay raise?” Tine retorts back, as he licks a long, wet stripe across Sarawat’s erection. “I’d rather have your cock than your money.”

It’s the way that he purrs it out as he mouths along the head of Sarawat’s dick, that makes his breathing hitch; has him experiencing an incredibly hot flash of heat in his head. He watches and relishes in the sensation of Tine going down on him, humming appreciatively around his length as he bobs his head back and forth.

In the early days of their relationship, Tine had always been too embarrassed to blow him, only ever offering shy kitten licks, but now, seeing him acting so _bold,_ expertly deep-throating Sarawat as if the head of his cock isn’t hitting the back of his throat painfully, he thinks that he just may have been too insecure about his inexperience, and with Sarawat’s coaxing, his guidance and praise, Tine blooms into himself, becoming the skilful blower he is.

And it’s all thanks to Sarawat.

Tine pulls back and kisses the top of his cock, before he shapes his tongue to a point, teasingly prodding at Sarawat’s slit, the action making him shiver from the very roots of his hair all the way down to his spine.

“Wait,” he says before he gently nudges Tine, grasping his chin and bending down for a filthy kiss. He tastes his own bitter precum on Tine’s mouth, but he can’t bring himself to give a fuck as he savours Tine’s sweet flavour.

“I’ll get the lube,” Tine sing-songs, getting up as he opens up the drawer to their nightstand, fingers expertly finding the bottle they’d always kept for convenience, before he pauses.

“Wat, do we have any condoms left?”

At that, Sarawat pauses, before a sheepish look makes its way to his face. “I may have forgotten to buy..”

Tine frowns, slightly miffed, but seeing the man’s engorged erection still twitching to attention, precum oozing out, he deflates, slightly.

“Just… Pull out, okay?”

Sarawat, pleased, nods eagerly.

Licking his lips, Tine lies back down on the bed and spreads his legs, watching as Sarawat starts jacking his dick to the sight of him dripping lube down his fingers.

Reaching for his hole, he tries his best to relax as he circles his rim, which finally gives in after he prods at it slowly, gently. He moans, grabbing the base of his dick as he thrusts in and out, the _squish, squish_ of the lube glaringly loud to his ears as Sarawat sits doing nothing, just staring at Tine’s lewd movements.

Those intense brown eyes watch his movements like a hawk, hyperfocused on the sight of Tine’s fingers going in and out of his tight little hole, and well, Tine’s no expert, but he’s pretty sure Sarawat’s ready to fuck him then and there.

“Wat,” Tine gasps sweetly, nodding at the man. “Come on, I’m ready.”

That’s all the prompting Sarawat needs before he crawls over Tine almost impatiently, breathing laboured as his dick twitches excitedly.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he hums, planting a kiss against Tine’s forehead as he raises the man’s legs and slots himself in between, lining his cock up against his boyfriend’s twitching hole.

“I’m entering,” he mutters. “Deep breath.”

Tine nods, forcing himself to relax as he inhales, and upon feeling the bulbous head of Sarawat’s dick prodding at the ring of muscle, exhales slowly. It invades him rudely, as it always does, given the girth of the thing, but it sinks into him easily, having been efficiently lubricated and Tine having adjusted to the length after having had it inside him at least a hundred times--

“Wat,” he whines as it hits that special spot inside him that never fails to make him momentarily _blank_ with pleasure. “Oh, _there_.”

“I know, Tine,” Sarawat sighs, panting as Tine squeezes against his intruding erection; his thighs twitch with the effort of trying _not_ to shove his entire length down that warm, wet heat.

Finally balls deep, they both pause for a moment, before Sarawat sighs and gives Tine an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues intertwining as he lets himself move, at first grinding into Tine slowly, before Tine pinches his thigh and mutters, “Faster,” impatiently.

“Anything for you, my love,” Sarawat laughs, before he grips the headboard, and thrusts as hard as he can, going balls-deep inside his lover.

“Ugh!” Tine groans, having been sent upwards by the violent movement, his vision filled with stars as Sarawat aims at his prostate, punching into the bundle of nerves with his cock aggressively. As a result, precum spurts out of his cock, stimulated by the sudden, harsh thrust.

_Yes!_

His stomach hollows with the pleasure, the wind knocked out of him as Sarawat begins his brutal pace, driving his thick length into Tine with such _strength_. He holds onto the head board, which served to enforce even more power in his thrusts, ensuring Tine swallows every inch of his engorged erection inside him.

Sarawat thinks he’d made a good choice in picking out their bed; although it had been a little ways more expensive than their initial budget, he’d insisted on getting it for its sturdiness, and for the fact that the headboard was _strong as fuck_. The bed shakes with the force of his thrusts, and he almost feels sorry for his boyfriend, who keeps getting hoisted up by how violently he pistons his cock in and out.

Pausing for a moment, he gathers a few pillows and positions them behind Tine’s head, to ensure that he doesn’t hit his head during the course of their rough fucking.

_Safety first, right?_

Tine can do nothing but moan and grunt, hooking his legs around Sarawat’s waist as the man pulls back until the flare of his cockhead catches on Tine’s rim. Sarawat watches the tiny little hole attempt to _pull_ him inside that wet heat, clenching around him, practically _begging_ him to bury his cock back inside.

He folds Tine practically in half, and angles his hips higher, in an optimum position to drive into the man’s prostate. He grabs the headboard with both hands, locks his elbows and flexes his leg muscles, putting as much force as he can into one single _thrust._

Tine yowls as Sarawat’s shape embeds itself against his insides. He can do nothing but pant and mewl as he hits that perfect spot inside him every time. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberates throughout their entire room, and Tine brings both hands to scratch at Sarawat’s broad back.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Sarawat pants, unable to say anything else as he thrusts with wild abandon, chasing the release that’s starting to uncoil below his navel, that starts to make itself known in the form of the tell-tale tingling sensation in his balls. Fuck, he’s so _close._

But he wants Tine to come first.

He uses one hand to reach down and grip Tine’s leaking, bobbing erection and starts pumping him in time with his harsh thrusts, and he starts mouthing kisses against Tine’s neck.

Tine lets out wanton ‘Ah! Ah! Ah!’s as he feels himself getting nearer to his release. The onslaught against his prostate, the hot friction on his cock, and the sweet sensation of Sarawat’s lips against his neck, has his heart hammering in his chest and heat pooling in his gut The electrifying feeling of pleasure surges to its peak, and he’s on the edge.

“I’m.. I’m c-coming,” he barely grits out, before he _comes undone_ , cock shooting jets of cum against Sarawat’s still pumping fist. His asshole starts contracting, walls squeezing against Sarawat.

“Me too.”

The feeling of his cock being milked against his will has Sarawat unable to hold his release any longer, and he lets climax overwhelm him. He curses as he accidentally cums inside Tine, semen spurting out as he withdraws his cock too late.

Tine’s loose asshole clenches weakly around nothing as Sarawat paints his abdomen with jizz.

Fucked out, he can’t do anything but breathe harshly, his legs twitching and cramping from how tightly he’d hooked them around Sarawat, and he untangles himself from the man.

“H-how was,” he says in between pants. “--the secretary’s first night on the job?”

Sarawat pauses, and a smile blooms on his face.

“He was wonderful.”

“Not excellent?”

“He’s always excellent,” Sarawat says, and he flops back down on top of Tine, whose nose scrunches at the feeling and stench of cum mixing against their abdomens combined with the sweat clinging to their bodies.

“But?”

“There’s no but. He’s always excellent, and that’s what makes him all the more wonderful.”

“Corny.”

“Speaking of which, 'corny' rhymes with what I’m currently feeling right now that starts with the letter 'H', which is, 'horny', if you must know. Give me 5 minutes, and I’ll be good to go again.”

“Wha--! Wat, we have to get up early tomorrow!”

“Come on? Just one more round, _please?_ ”

“No! I’m tired!”

“ _Please?_ ”

“...No.”

“Stingy,” Sarawat replies, pouting.

Tine huffs, attempting to suppress a smile.

“Goodnight, _Saraleo_.”

At that, Sarawat grins, feeling all soft and warm. “Goodnight, my little buffalo.”

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend they've got a dope headboard going on there,,, okay? this is fanfiction. I can conjure a headboard if i want to 💀 HAHAHAH thanks for reading! as always, hit me up on twt! [@Assa55inn](https://twitter.com/Assa55inn)


End file.
